Awakening O Despertar
by punkyonaleash
Summary: Vampiros são um modismo e fazem parte da cultura pop mundial. Livros, filmes, músicas, histórias , jogos, conspirações, alucinações... Você já leu, ouviu, viu e sonhou conosco. As pessoas tem tantas histórias e teorias sobre o que somos, quem somos, como surgimos. Algumas nos fazem rir, outras são uma versão tão parecida com a nossa realidade que nos assustamos.
1. Acordada

O despertar

Não somos uma fantasia criada para filmes de Hollywood ou para embaraçantes livros de romance adolescente. A verdade é que vampiros existem. Eu sei, eu sei, Crepúsculo, True Blood, Vampire Diaries e meus favoritos as Crônicas Vampirescas e Dracula já disseram isso. Blade, Buffy, Underworld e Blood já mostraram diversas facetas deste dito mito.

Vampiros são um modismo e fazem parte da cultura pop mundial. Livros, filmes, músicas, histórias , jogos, conspirações, alucinações... Você já leu, ouviu, viu e sonhou conosco. As pessoas tem tantas histórias e teorias sobre o que somos, quem somos, como surgimos. Algumas nos fazem rir, outras são uma versão tão parecida com a nossa realidade que nos assustamos.

A verdade é que não podemos contar a ninguém quem somos, ou o que somos. Primeiro porque pessoas nunca desconfiam do que realmente somos, humanos são egocêntricos demais, assustados demais, ferozes demais e sádicos demais. Eles não se adaptam, eles destroem o que não conseguem controlar, o que não conseguem entender ... Eles destroem o que os assusta. E eles nos assustam . Em segundo lugar porque quando renascemos como vampiros, somos destinados a levar o juramento de sangue que os nossos antepassados fizeram. Somos então obrigados a guardar este segredo em nosso sangue, e não poderíamos nunca e nunca conseguiríamos revelar para qualquer humano o que realmente somos. No entanto há uma brecha neste juramento, uma brecha que nenhum original poderia ter previsto. O meu despertar.


	2. Origens

Meus pais contam que após criar o universo, a Terra e os primeiros humanos, Deus entrou em um estado de hibernação. No entanto, a alta hierarquia angélica sabia que isso eventualmente aconteceria, pois já haviam sido avisados, eles deveriam cuidar de Adão e Lillith, a primeira mulher antes de Eva, e guia-los durante toda a eternidade. Adão e Lillith viveram no Éden por centenas de anos, os dois únicos e muito preciosos humanos, cuidavam de todas as formas de vida e um do outro. Os anjos regularmente visitavam ambos, guiando-os em seu caminho e certificando-se que eles o estavam seguindo. Rebelando-se contra a lei dos anjos e cobiçando o poder dos mesmos, Lillith exigiu que o criador a elevasse ao nível de poder dos anjos. Os anjos da alta hierarquia ofendidos pelo orgulho da mesma unira-se e a expulsaram do Éden em nome do Criador, neste momento, houve a rebelião do céu, onde vários anjos questionaram a decisão do Criador e ignorantes sobre o estado do mesmo, exigiram que ele executasse a sentença de Lillith, quando o mesmo não se posicionou sobre o ocorrido, muitos amedrontados e outros tantos enciumados se viraram uns contra os outros.

O primeiro anjo caído, uniu-se a Lillith seduzindo a acreditar que poderiam juntos eleva-la ao nível dos anjos e assim dominariam a Terra e o Céu.

Após vários anos de solidão, Adão submisso às leis dos anjos, implorou a eles por outra companhia humana, incapazes de criar vida como o Criador, os anjos se uniram novamente e usaram a costela de Adão e assim fizeram uma segunda mulher, ao qual deram o nome de Eva. Adão e Eva viveram no Éden até serem enganados pela serpente e assim, como Lillith foram expulsos. Cépticos e decepcionados com raça humana, os anjos resolveram abandona-los. No entanto, quando descobriram que Eva tinha o poder de gerar vida, eles prometeram cuidar para que os futuros homens, não cometessem os mesmos erros que seus pais, e os protegeriam por toda eternidade.

Quando Caim cometeu o primeiro assassinato, os anjos o exilaram. Lillith e Lúcifer, o primeiro anjo caído, o resgataram. Piedosos, a Alta Hierarquia enviou a Caim três anjos, que lhe ofereceram o perdão divino, se Caim se arrependesse de seus pecados. O primeiro anjo, Miguel, levava consigo a chama sagrada, e quando Caim recusou sua oferta, este e todo seu legado foram amaldiçoados com o temor e destruição pelas chamas. O segundo anjo, Rafael, levava consigo a luz do sol, quando foi recusado, amaldiçoou Caim e seus descendentes ao temor e destruição pela luz solar. O terceiro anjo Uriel, ao ser recusado, condena Caim e seus futuros filhos a dependerem de sangue humano para sua sobrevivência, levando consigo a marca da morte. Misericordioso, o anjo Gabriel tomou a frente e ofereceu a Caim e seus descendentes a eternidade para buscarem a salvação.

Com o tempo Caim, o vampiro original criou vários outros. Estes, são chamados anciões. Por muitos anos humanos e vampiros caminharam juntos, respeitando uns aos outros. Até jovens vampiros orgulhosos e rebeldes se unirem para dominar a raça humana. Os primeiros vampiros, assim como Caim foram ensinados por Lillith, e possuíam poderes, habilidades e sabedoria há muito perdidos por nossa raça hoje, os jovens no entanto, possuíam as habilidades, os poderes e a arrogância. Já cansado e muito mais sábio, Caim se uniu aos anciões e exterminou todos os jovens rebeldes. Os sobreviventes uniram-se a diversos anjos caídos e geraram abominações diversas.

Caim então com a sabedoria conquistada ao longo de centenas de anos, uniu-se aos anciões e fizeram um juramento de sangue. Não mais os jovens poderiam se multiplicar, não mais os vampiros poderiam cruzar com outras raças, e não mais os humanos poderiam saber da nossa existência, ou o vampiro que assim o fizesse seria exterminado. O juramento, feito com magia antiga e sangue sagrado não poderia nunca ser quebrado. E não foi, por milhares de anos.


	3. Origens II

Vampiros são tão antigos quanto à humanidade, mas ao contrario dos homens, aprendemos com nossos erros. E não os esquecemos. Assistimos aos homens em várias guerras, lutas sem sentido por sexo, poder, ouro, dominação, crença. Assistimos as mentiras contadas e as verdades escondidas. Assistimos a evolução da ciência e o declínio da compaixão humana. Assistimos quando as máquinas dominaram a emoção e eventualmente escravizaram psicologicamente os humanos. Aprendemos a manipular as mesmas armas e como aperfeiçoa-las, aprendemos a utilizar as mesmas máquinas e como domina-las, somos predadores, mas também sobreviventes.

Assim como os humanos, também estamos em guerra.

Híbridos e abominações nascidos de relacionamentos ilegais, invejosos e desgostados com a caça e extermínio de sua raça por vampiros puros, finalmente se uniram e resolveram se vingar; modificações genéticas feitas por próprios irmãos vampiros, são usadas para caçar os recém-criados e captura-los; todos somos caçados por anjos que desejam manter a humanidade segura e por demônios que desejam nos usar como uma peça importante para uma guerra final que se aproxima. E existem os humanos, descendentes dos primeiros homens, que ainda não se esqueceram do tempo em que homens e vampiros compartilhavam a terra, e não se esqueceram do medo, tortura e morte que trouxemos aos seus antepassados, estes querem nosso sangue, procuram vingança e justiça.

Nossos anciões e Pai que possuem o poder de nos proteger a muito desapareceram, uns dizem que estão mortos, outros afirmam que escondidos, e ainda poucos que se envergonharam de suas criações e se exilaram, mas lendas mais antigas afirmam que se Caim for morto, todos nascidos de seu sangue seriam exterminados, pois sem o pai, a marca da morte se tornaria mortal, e seus descendentes enviados ao inferno para pagar pelo pecado de seus antecessores.

Os vampiros que acreditam nisso, estão a procurar do pai e dos Anciões nos confins do mundo e do submundo. Antigos, ainda possuem um pouco da sabedoria dos primeiros e acreditam que Caim, assim como o Criador, está hibernando, a espera de algo para então acordar. Solitários, eles estão à procura da esperança, mas estão sendo exterminados.

Todos conseguimos sentir, a guerra final se aproxima, vampiros estão enlouquecendo virando-se contra os seus próprios irmãos como no inicio, os híbridos estão se fortalecendo, os Antigos começam a desaparecer, os humanos cada vez mais perto da verdade que pode trazer morte a uma das raças... O futuro está chegando rápido demais, o mundo mudando rápido demais, a esperança de sobrevivência das várias raças que compartilham deste mundo começa a rarear...

Por isso meus pais resolveram que esta era a hora certa para me despertar.


	4. Origens III

Meu mundo é diferente, maior do que você pode imaginar, e cheio de segredos.

Nasci em uma época diferente, humanos sabiam da existência de vampiros e o contato entre eles não era proibido. Mas o meu nascimento deu inicio a uma nova era, eu fui a primeira e única nascida do amor entre um amaldiçoado e um divino, e isso, era contra as regras.

Os primeiros vampiros escolheram viver como Caim, muitos pela fome de poder, outros pela curiosidade, mas alguns poucos foram transformados como castigo pelos pecados praticados quando ainda eram humanos.

Mas antes disso, por vários anos Caim viveu sozinho entre os demônios. Dominado pela ira e guiado por Lillith e Lucifer, ele se afastou da humanidade e passou dezenas de anos no submundo. Lá ele aprendeu sobre o Criador, sobre os anjos, sobre Lillith e a criação, sobre seu pai Adão e sobre as leis que regiam a Terra. Dizem que ele aprendeu sobre a humanidade e seus futuros erros, pois Lucifer, A estrela da manhã, havia ensinado a Lillith sobre a magia que rege o universo, e esta, ensinou a Caim em troca de seu poderoso sangue.

Caim aprendeu sobre a rebelião do céu e o que aconteceu com os anjos caídos. As escolhas que fizeram, e instruiu-se sobre anjos e seus pontos fracos, demônios e a verdade por trás deles, por anos e anos estudou a humanidade e o submundo, e este conhecimento, ficou guardado, em seu sangue.

Quando decidiu finalmente abandonar Lillith, Lucifer e o submundo, o ódio que Caim sentia pela humanidade era quase tão terrível quanto o que ele sentia pelos anjos, mas intrigado pelos caídos que escolheram não se unir a Lúcifer, e sedento por conhecimento Caim foi ao seu encalço.

Por anos, o nosso Pai procurou os nomeados Annunaki, anjos caídos que não se uniram a Lúcifer, os anjos que vivem na Terra como humanos, escondidos, lutando por sobrevivência, mas ele nunca os encontrou, talvez os Annunaki fossem apenas uma lenda. Mas em sua procura, Caim percebeu o quanto a raça humana havia crescido e mudado.

Uma humana curiosa acerca das lendas que rodeavam nosso Pai, uniu-se a ele. Com o passar do tempo, curiosidade se transformou em amor, e Caim compartilhou pela primeira vez o seu sangue com um humano. A mulher transformada em vampira não mais amava o Pai, e foi consumida pela sede de sangue e por todo o ódio que havia herdado com o sangue de Caim, a loucura a tomou por completo, e ele com certo pesar a sacrificou.

Nem todos os humanos podem se transformar em vampiros. Não sabemos exatamente como isso acontece, mas a maioria enlouquece. Eles não conseguem controlar a sua sede, e os conhecimentos e história adquiridos pelo sangue do Pai e passados para todos nós quando nos transformamos é também um fator complicador, pois as informações podem acabar com o restante da humanidade do renascido, transformando-o finalmente em um monstro assassino quase impossível de ser parado.

Temos uma teoria sobre isso, alguns vampiros afirmam que estes humanos possuem uma singular capacidade de entender verdadeiramente a maldição. É um boato entre nossa raça, que alguns destes lunáticos conseguiram sobreviver, e com o passar o tempo, controlar sua sede, estes possuem um poder psíquico temível, e sabem toda a verdade sobre o sangue do Pai que nem mesmo ele conhece. É um boato entre nossa raça, mas boatos sempre tem uma verdade por trás deles.

Conformado, o Pai vagou novamente pela Terra, certo que a solidão fazia parte do castigo eterno, até encontrar Selene, dita filha dos Deuses da Lua e Morte, uma mestiça com sangue mortal e divino e toma-la como nossa primeira Mãe.

Selene era filha de uma mortal e um Celestial, concebida sob os poderes e proteção da Lua, especial entre os mortais, bela e corajosa, nobre e bondosa. Possuía os poderes da cura e da magia, conseguia ver o que havia por trás da maldição do Pai e sabia como conseguir a salvação do mesmo. Selene implorou ao Pai que procurasse salvação, com medo do que o sangue poderia trazer no futuro, ele orgulhoso, recusou a oferta e a abandonou sem saber que ela levava consigo o primeiro dos muitos filhos de Caim.

Selene morreu durante o parto e a primeira criança vampiro nasceu. Crianças vampiro crescem normalmente como crianças mortais, a única diferença é que elas não são alimentadas. Com exceção dos primeiros, que já nasceram vampiros, e param de envelhecer quando matam seu primeiro humano, as crianças vampiro quando adquirem a idade necessária para entender sua própria existência, elas podem escolher, experimentar o sangue ou não. Se experimentarem, passaram por uma transformação completa, irão se transformar em um vampiro, não irão envelhecer, não mais poderão ver o sol, terão os poderes e fraquezas da nossa raça. Se elas escolhem não experimentar, são banidas para o submundo, aonde irão se acasalar com os demônios, criando assim uma nova raça de vampiros-híbridos.

A nossa história conta que Caim teve 7 filhos , 4 do sexo feminino e 3 do sexo masculino , estes são os Originais, Anciões, Os Primeiros. Cada um com uma mulher diferente, algumas por escolha própria, outras um presente, e ainda outras sequestradas e estupradas. Cada mulher de uma raça diferente. Hibrida, Anjo, Demônio, Humana, Vampira e dizem que até mesmo uma Annunaki, mas como ele a encontrou, e se isso é verdade, não posso dizer ainda. Mas o sétimo filho, este, não se sabe de onde veio. Os filhos de Caim possuíam todos os poderes do Pai, a sabedoria, e o que o sangue de sua mãe lhes proporcionou. Diferentes entre si, com habilidades únicas e especiais, os filhos de Caim fariam de tudo para orgulhar o seu pai.

Melek foi o filho de Selene. O primeiro. Tinha um olho azul e um olho negro, especial, podia ver a alma dos humanos e seus medos, podia curar feridas como sua mãe e sabia o que ela sabia sobre a maldição, isso o entristecia profundamente, ele possuía um coração humano, era conhecido por sua misericórdia e bondade, o que era considerado uma fraqueza entre alguns dos seus irmãos. Viveu longos anos solitários com o Pai, foi o primeiro a partir após a revolta e castigo dos jovens. Deixou para trás apenas uma filha. Matou o primeiro aos 17 anos, e não mais envelheceu.

Azrael foi filho de uma vampira, uma guerreira transformada pelo Pai, enlouquecida foi aprisionada foi torturada por ele, por muitos anos, até engravidar. Azrael nasceu como uma criança normal, era belo, com grandes olhos castanhos e pele escura. Mortal, e perigoso herdou da mãe a loucura, sendo em Azrael controlável, mas existente. Todos os seus descendentes herdariam a loucura humana, em alguns mais fortes do que em outros. Azrael possuía uma sabedoria invejável, e sabia de coisas contidas no sangue que nenhum de seus irmãos sabia. Todos, até mesmo seu pai, o temiam. Os seus filhos deram inicio a revolta dos jovens. Azrael parou de envelhecer aos 19 anos, quando matou seu primeiro humano.

Tara filha de uma humana oferecida ao Pai, quando nasceu matou a mãe mortal no mesmo instante. Tara possuía uma beleza única, com longos cabelos da cor do fogo, inteligência e uma absurda curiosidade. Foi leal ao Pai até se apaixonar por um humano que foi morto por um vampiro. Cheia de ódio, matou muitos durante a revolta dos jovens e se exilou no submundo onde teve um filho. Não se sabe se do humano, ou de algum demônio ou caído. Apesar de ter matado o seu primeiro humano ao nascer, Tara parou de envelhecer aos 15 anos.

Kali foi a filha de Lillith com Caim, era uma cópia exata da mãe, odiava os anjos, vampiros e os humanos e tinha o poder da sedução e magia. Diferente dos outros irmãos, Kali não se uniu ao pai por vontade própria. Muitos dizem que Kali matou o Pai na revolta dos jovens. E todos os seus filhos conseguiram se salvar. Kali se alimentava da carne humana, e do sangue de outros vampiros. Matou o seu primeiro humano aos 18 anos, mas passou toda a infância os torturando por puro prazer.

Dizem que Saemedi foi filho de Caim e uma Annunaki. Saemedi podia se transformar em animais e humanos de todas as idades e sexo e seus descendentes herdaram esse poder é a única coisa que sabemos sobre ele. Saemedi matou seu primeiro humano com 11 anos, mas sua forma favorita para se tomar era uma versão idêntica ao pai, a única diferença era a cor dos olhos. Caim possuía olhos avermelhados, Saemedi possuía olhos azuis.

Ninguém sabem de onde veio Astarte ou seus poderes. E não sabemos sobre seus descendentes, mas dizem à lenda que eles uma vez no ano, podem caminhar durante o dia. Uma vez no ano, eles são humanos novamente.

Por ultimo nasceu Daenea, minha avô. Ela não sabe quem foi sua mãe, ou como como ela nasceu, mas ela possui o que os nascidos anjos possuem, os olhos azuis, ela pode levitar, ler pensamentos, e entender várias línguas, ela também tinha sonhos proféticos, e isso somente os anjos da Hierarquia mais alta podem passar aos seus descendentes. Minha avó e mãe dizem ser idênticas. Não sei como minha mãe nasceu ou quando, mas sei que foi uma das primeiras anciãs.

Minha mãe se chama Alyliah, e sim, ela ainda está viva. Ela tem grandes olhos azuis, quase completamente violeta e o brilho violeta é ainda mais forte quando ela sente sede. Longos cabelos loiros e pele muito, muito alva é uma guerreira. Eu ainda não me lembro completamente do meu pai, mas sei que a minha mãe o amou e ainda ama. Mas foi um amor proibido. E sei que ambos estão em perigo pois estão juntos novamente, por mim.

Quando eu nasci, Daenea previu o que aconteceria se eu continuasse viva. Eu era nascida do amor, e vampiros não deveriam amar, isso é um privilegio dos humanos. Anjos não deveriam amar outro ser além do Criador. Eu era uma dupla afronta. Um duplo sacrilégio, e um duplo problema. Não existia, e não existe entre os vampiros o amor. Vampiros sentem sede, ódio, compaixão, desgosto, mas não, nunca amor. O erro talvez estivesse no sangue angelical que a minha mãe possuía, mas Daenea viu, eu era diferente, e eu iria fazer a diferença quando tivesse idade o suficiente.

Caim e todos os outros aprenderam com o tempo a ouvi-la e sempre seguir seus conselhos e proibiu que seus descendentes se relacionassem com anjos puros. Anjos ao descobrirem sobre a minha existência exigiram minha morte. Daenea exigiu o mesmo, pois minhas escolhas poderiam trazer a morte a todos, ela nunca disse o que aconteceria, a profecia vista por ela e pelos Celestiais nunca foi compartilhada com os outros, mas todos concordaram que a minha morte era necessária.

Minha mãe implorou que eu fosse poupada, mas nenhum, anjo, demônio, vampiro, ser sobrenatural, ninguém queria me proteger, ninguém queria que eu sobrevivesse. Ninguém, exceto Melek.

Ele se uniu a minha mãe e pediu para fosse poupada, eles me dariam 16 anos, o tempo exato para que eu pudesse escolher, seria uma vampira ou seria exilada. Se eu fosse exilada, a profecia não poderia se realizar. Eles tinham 16 anos, para me preparar e descobrir qual era o meu destino.

Melek percorreu o mundo a procura de respostas, e não conseguiu nada. Daenea me criou, me treinou, e talvez tenha me amado. Com o passar dos anos ela se arrependeu do que havia feito, e disse que a profecia devia acontecer, eu deveria ser protegida, se este era para ser o futuro de todos, que fosse.

Nesse tempo, Lillith já a conhecia. Ela sabia o que eu era, o que eu poderia fazer, e se eu fosse exilada para o submundo, ela me queria. Anjos, Demônios e Vampiros cada um tinha uma opinião sobre a minha vida. Cada um dizia algo sobre o meu futuro e o quanto eu era perigosa para todos, ou que eu era a esperança de todos. Eu era uma arma, uma afronta, uma deusa, a esperança, a escolhida, eu era tudo e nada. Eu deveria viver, eu deveria morrer, eu não deveria existir. Enquanto os anos passavam, eu passei a compreender o que acontecia e o meu desespero aumentava. Meu tempo estava no fim, e Melek, Daenea e minha mãe tentavam de todas as formas me salvar.

Melek conseguiu, descobriu onde estava os sobre os Annunaki.

Diferente do que vocês imaginam anjos caídos e os Annunaki são bem diferentes ente si. Anjos caídos, os que se uniram a Lucifer não possuem nenhuma semelhança com a imagem conhecida dos demônios. Os demônios na verdade são híbridos, e possuem a forma conhecida, pois para se diferenciarem dos anjos, caídos e dos Annunaki, eles se mutilaram, escolheram a modificação física para exteriorizar a raiva, medo, angustia, terror, sadismo, maldade que sentiam dentro de si. Os caídos na verdade não perdem a sua beleza angelical quando chegam a terra, mas se distinguem dos anjos em apenas um detalhe físico. A cor dos olhos. Anjos possuem um brilho violeta nos olhos, é inconfundível, pois este espectro especial, este tom de violeta, não existe em nenhum lugar da terra. Os caídos, os Annunaki que escolheram não se juntar a Lucifer, perdem esse brilho, mas todos possuem olhos azuis, um azul tão límpido que é invejado por seres humanos, mas quando estes ousam utilizar algum poder sobrenatural na terra, manchas violeta aparecem nos olhos. Cada vez que um caído ou seus descendentes utilizam seus poderes, a mancha aumenta até ambos os olhos se tornarem totalmente violeta, quando isso acontece, eles perdem a única proteção que possuem, e podem ser descobertos, por demônios ou por anjos, e assim exterminados. O mesmo acontece com os descendentes de anjos, na terra chamados Nephilins, e também acontece com os descendentes de Daenea.

Os anjos que se uniram a Lúcifer tem olhos negros. E podem manipular humanos quando estes se perdem na imensidão negra e suas almas são tragadas por eles. Mas somente pessoas com o coração puramente cruel podem ser tragadas, as outras são apenas influenciadas por eles.

Melek descobriu que descendentes dos Annunaki ou párias, podem tomar forma de outros seres. Mas nenhum dos outros Originais, O Pai, os Primeiros, Os Demônios e os Celestiais, nenhum deles seria facilmente enganado...

Minha mãe e meu pai me levaram para longe, onde Melek os esperava. Lá encontramos a filha de uma Annunaki, uma pária. Ela sabia da profecia, ela sabiam quem nós éramos. E ela ajudaria.

Na época eu tinha 14 anos. Eles me obrigaram a mata-la, tomar lhe a vida, e então dividir meu sangue com ela. Ela renasceria como minha filha, minha progênie. Antes dela renascer, ele executaram um ritual, onde minha alma hibernaria, e meu corpo assim como ela dormiria até que eles se unissem novamente e me acordassem. Foi assustador, mas aprendi com a minha avó a ser forte e sabia que minha mãe nunca me machucaria. Meu coração foi arrancado do meu corpo, e eu me lembro da dor. Foi a ultima coisa que me lembro após entrar em um mundo escuro e solitário por mais de 2 mil anos.


End file.
